


Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Cupid/Blondie story with multiple past/present/future scenes and alternate realities.
Relationships: C.A. Cupid/ Blondie Lockes
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

Cupid had been hated.

Monster High had hated her.

Hated for the failed love lives they had, hated for her advice that didn’t work.

So her father transferred her to Ever After High, where love had already been decided, and Cupid didn’t have to worry about relationship fails, because it was Destiny, and it wasn’t her fault.

Cupid never expected to fall in love.

But when she falls for Blondie Lockes, she feels broken. 

She was Cursed.

Cursed to only fall in love with a God, and Blondie was not a God.

So she sat on the side lines, watching Blondie, knowing she would never be noticed, wishing she could be.

But then one day she is.

Blondie walks up to her and says “Hi, um, Cupid?” She notices the nervous way Blondie’s hands are twitching. “You wanna see a movie later?”

“Sure!” See you tonight!” 

Cupid’s heart breaks, knowing the girl will never love her, never see her the way she sees her.

And later that night, after the movie, Cupid turns to go home, when Blondie stops her.

“What’s wrong Blondie? You okay?”

And Blondie kisses her.

And Cupid kisses her back.

Because hey, maybe wishes do come true.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot.

Blondie didn’t like to think about Death.  
Only Life

And that’s what broke her the most that fateful day.

It had been a Thursday. Started normal. Then she got the call.

Come to the hospital. 

Cupid hurt.

In a coma.

A million different thoughts ran through her head.  
What. Why. How. Who.

And at the hospital she spent every second holding Cupid’s hand. And even when the doctor told her Cupid wasn’t gonna make it, she still sat and held her hand.

She kissed her one last time.

And then she was gone.

Blondie thought a lot more about death now.

About how nobody ever understood what you were really going through.

About how much she missed the love of her life.

And how much death had taken from her.

Because the next Cupid will be born someday. But it won’t be her Cupid.

And she knows now how much death hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to an amazing person who touched so many people in his short eleven years.


End file.
